Items within an item universe or item repository can be associated with subscription options. Subscription sales are becoming more and more ubiquitous as a way to provide software, products, or other services. In this environment, users might have difficulty in assessing their cost commitments to subscription services as the number of these services continues to grow. Small and medium-sized businesses are increasingly looking to subscription services to purchase software on an as-needed basis for various users groups within the enterprise. In these situations, cost transparency and cost containment can be extremely important.